From London with Love
by Aliza Penelo
Summary: Massie has moved to London! What will this 'Fresh Start' have in store? Especially when her fresh start dredges up old secrets?
1. Chapter 1

**I am not sure why I need to do this… but I do not own The Clique or any of that. Of course, it is Fan Fiction so that should be kinda a given. Also I changed Massie to a ninth grader because the whole eighth grade thing didn't seem right to me.**

**Enjoy XOXO Aliza**

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- MAHHHH- GAWD!" Massie Block exclaimed as she entered her new palatial estate. "How …" But words could not describe her feelings.

Awesome? No that wouldn't work because it was over used and Massie Block was anything but ordinary.

Impressive? That was true but she wasn't expecting less.

How about disappointing? Yes, that was it. Sure the huge estate was gigantic, the marble floors sparkling, and the crystal chandeliers dazzling, but she would rather be in her old home in Westchester, NY, with her friends. Maybe a fresh start wasn't what she wanted after all… but then again it was all she had and she wasn't about to sadden her parents by telling them.

"… different!" Massie finally finished. "Can you show me my room now?" All she needed was a good cry, a purple pen, a purple notebook, Chanel no. 9 and a strategic meeting with Bean, her faithful black pug.

Soon enough, Massie had ascended the winding stairs and found her bedroom, pushed open the double doors and…

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-MAHH-GAWD! IT LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE I DESIGNED IT DADDY! THANK YOU SO MUCH!" She gushed as she hugged her father.

"Do you like it, button? Because if even so much as a rhinestone is out of place, I will have them re-do it immediately."

All he wanted was for his daughter to be happy. Moving in the middle of 9th grade is hard enough, but moving to England? He had the best teenage psychologist on speed dial just in case.

The room was huge with high ceilings and a gigantic crystal chandelier hanging smack dab in the center. On the back wall sat a four posted purple canopy bed with huge windows on each side going out to the balcony. Andy Warhol prints hung on the walls and a Swarovski crystal encrusted desk sat against the right wall.

Like her old room, the walls were white, but not the whole room. This time Massie followed the iPad, and upgraded.

Even Massie's hair was different, as a goodbye present Jakkob had found a way to make Swarovski crystal extensions and had put them in Massie's hair. "This way you will always remember to shine." He had said to her with tearful eyes.

But Massie wasn't thinking about that right now. She couldn't. Not when she was starting Knightsbridge Isle Secondary School (KISS for short) in a week. She had to start believing in this 'Fresh Start' stuff.

And to do that, she had to keep her feelings more locked up than Lindsey Lohan.


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah sorry. Haven't written in... well a couple of months. But it's new years! Time to make some resolutions!

* * *

><p><em>Beeeeep. Beeeep. Beeeep. Clunk!<em>

Massie had hit the snooze button without even thinking about it, and rolled over.

"EH-MA-GAWD!" She exclaimed as she jumped out of bed, "Bean! We are in ENGLAND!—I need to plan."

She raced over to her crystal covered desk and flipped open her notebook, grabbed her fuzzy purple pen and did what Massie Block did best, planned.

**TO DO**

**Pick out outfits for first week of school**

**Find a salon and spa and set up regular appointments**

**Contact James**

**Create B.P.C. (British Pretty Committee)**

Massie sat back in her chair. Two of those things were super easier… the other two, complicated.

On the plane ride 'across the pond', Massie had met James, the incredibly hawt, HART, and single boy that the 100 percent accurate fortune guru Hermia had foreseen Massie meeting. The only problem now was how to KEEP meeting him.

Should she call him? Nah, to needy.

Should she wait for him to call? Waiting is gross.

Secondly, the thought of showing up to KISS terrified her. She wouldn't know ANYONE. (Except James, but let's face it, boys are not the same friends as girls.) How was she going to find alpha friends and make them her betas? The only friends that will be worth having will have an alpha already… how will Massie de-throne her? So many questions… and no one to talk to!

She needed air stat.

Two hours, she was showered, made up, dressed and ready. She wore her hair in a high ponytail, big jade hoop earrings, a white button down, skinny dark blue jeans and knee high Minnetonka moccasins boots. She was just about the take Bean for a walk through the grounds but when she opened the door she saw an unfamiliar car drive up the circular drive. She watched as the driver got out and opened the door for a well dressed woman carrying a cookie tin, a girl with long blonde hair wearing a light blue shift dress and a boy wearing a grey sweater and khakis.

"Oh you must be Massie!" The women exclaimed, rushing up the stone steps, "I'm Christine. Welcome to England!"

Massie's salvation came in the form of her mother, Kendra, coming through the front doors to meet this strange woman. "Oh hello there! You must be Mrs. Derbsham. I'm Kendra and you met my daughter Massie."

The woman handed Kendra the cookie tin. "Just a little something my cook made up. A little welcoming present."

Massie's head was swimming. She really must get a grip on these accents… if she didn't pay enough attention they seemed to change. Christine's sounded more Scottish than British or were they the same thing?

Kendra titled her head to the boy and girl coming up the walk. "These must be your children?"

Christine turned her head, "Yes, this is Kiara and Michael. They are twins."

Kendra moved toward her daughter. "Massie, Kiara and Michael go to KISS, and they live a little further down the road. I invited the Derbshams for brunch." Kendra then took up with Christine and walked back into the manor, leaving Massie and the twins alone.

"_THANK GAWD._" Massie thought _"Mother has saved my life. Now I will know THREE people at KISS."_

"Hello!" Kiara said bubbily as she gave Massie a shake of the hand. "I'm Kiara and this is Michael." She said nodding to her brother. Michael then shook Massie's hand and said "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"No, trust me," Massie said eyeing the two "The pleasure is all mine."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sooooooo. I uploaded again. I know big deal. Anyway this chapter is super long for me, so I hope you like it.**

**Now I am not the type to hold new chapters for ransom but I'm just saying that a review every now and then would _persuade_ me to write more. I also would like the feedback just to know I'm not writing a rubbish story.**

* * *

><p>"So," Massie began while passing Kiara the teapot "Tell me all about KISS. Who is who, what is the gossip, how are the classes and what are the big fashions?"<p>

Michael and Kiara exchanged a look. "Has no one told you?"

Now, Massie was worried "Told me what? Mom?"

Kendra approached her daughter with extreme caution, like she might explode at any moment. "Well, honey, I was going to tell you… Just let you settle in first, but now…"

Massie threw her hands up in frustration "EH-MA-GAWD! WILL SOMEONE JUST TELL ME WHAT IT IS?"

"Uniforms." Massie looked at her mom with an expression that said 'Whaaaaaaaaaaaat?' What did that have to do with anything. "KISS has a uniform."

EHMAGAWD. UNIFORMS? Suddenly Massie was plagued with visions of wearing a frumpy Hermoine Granger-esque look. Boring skirts, lumpy sweaters and girls wearing ties are soooooo 2003.

"Don't worry." Kiara stepped in "They are super cute. And they are easy to wear in a variety. See look." She reached for the unopened WELCOME TO KISS packet on the table. Massie was going to read it but so far she was too scared. Kiara pulled a bunch of papers out of the envelope and riffled through until she found a catalogue marked KISS OUTFITTERS. Massie quickly grabbed the catalogue and attacked it with her purple fuzzy pen.

After flipping to the YOUNG LADIES section, she feverishly started to check off the items she wanted.

Knit skirt. Check in every color.

Tweed pencil skirt. Check.

Pleated mini. Check in every color.

Long skirt. As if.

High-waisted pleated skirt. Check in every color.

Double pleated skirt. Check in every color.

Cigarette pants. Check in every color.

Skinny chinos. Check in every color.

Chino shorts. Check in every color.

V-neck pleated jumper dress. Check in every color.

Oxford shirt dress. Check in every color.

Sweater vest. Check in every color.

Cardigan. Check in every color.

Polo shirt. Check in every color.

Oxford long sleeved shirt. Check in every color.

Oxford short sleeve shirt. Check in every color.

Blazer with school crest. Check in every color.

Every single sweater in every single style. Check every color.

Grey skinny jeans. Check.

After what seemed like ages, Massie finally looked up. "What about shoes? And accessories? And tights and socks? And tank tops? And…"

"All that's fine as long as it follows dress codes. No excessive amounts of skin… etcetera, etcetera"

Massie collapsed on the couch. "HALLELUJAH."

"And as for who is whooo…" Kiara continued, pulling out her iPhone "Latest gossip is queen bee Madeleine Davis was expelled over break."

Michael sat up in his seat. "Really I hadn't heard that! What happened?"

Kiara leaned in to Michael and Massie "She was caught… after hours… on school grounds… with a boy."

Massie couldn't believe her luck "No way! Who?"

Kiara shrugged, "No one knows, he got away before she could. Now she has been shipped off to some school in France."

"What will Amelia, and Krista do now?" Michel laughed.

"Wait, who are they?" Massie asked, intrigued at the thought of arriving at KISS in the midst of social turmoil. A shining beacon of alpha-ness to those lost in a sea of LBRs.

Michael and Kiara exchanged one of their frequent twin-tuition looks before cracking up. "They are mindless Madeleine worshipers. If there was a class on Madeleine Davis they would be sure to ace it… but there isn't one. So they basically giggle their way through classes." Michael continued.

Massie sighed, so much for adopting them. If there was one thing she learned from Duh-livia Ryan was that when it comes down to it, IQ points matter more than Sephora points.

"Massie! Would you like to show you friends around?" Kendra called from the living room in the way that said, _Go take your little friends elsewhere darling, Mommy needs a cocktail_.

Massie begrudgingly showed them around the house until she reached her room. She traipsed right in and sat down on the edge of the bed before awkwardly relizing that this was the first time she had ever had a boy in her room. (Unless you count Todd Lyons, which you shouldn't) She quickly glanced at Kiara to see her reaction, but it obviously wasn't a big deal. Besides, Kiara was too busy looking at all of Massie's photos.

"Are these all you friend? Wow, you must have been insanely popular." Kiara wondered aloud.

Massie only shrugged her shoulders and nonchalantly said "NBD."

"Gesundheit." Michael said while flipping through a stack of photos.

"Uh, I didn't sneeze. NBD means 'No Big Deal'."

Kiara and Michael had another twin-tuition moment and at the same time said "Americans."

Michael continued, "But it's not exactly like you will have trouble finding friends. I mean new girl + American = instant status."

Contented Massie laid back on her down comforter, only to be assaulted by a barrage of pokes until she opened her eyes and saw Kiara and Michael standing over her holding up a picture of The Pretty Committee.

"Who are they?"

"My BFFs."

"They are hot."

"Michael! Don't be such a boy."

"No he is right. We are hot. This is Dylan, Alicia, me (duh!), Kuh-laire, and Kristen."

Kiara pouted. "You must miss them."

Massie sighed, (she seemed to be doing a lot of that lately) "Yeah but now I have you guys. Promise you won't desert me on the first day? Pinky swear?"

Kiara wrapped her pinky around Massie's "Swear."

Michael rolled his eyes, "You can't expect me to pinky swear."

Kiara stared at him really hard and he obliged.

"Fine, but you can't expect James and I to do any more of these ridiculous girly things."

Massie perked up immediately.

"James?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello dearies! I uploaded :) And just because it was bugging me, I changed the story a tad. Massie is in ninth grade, James is in tenth. Thinking about an Massie being an eighth grader was annoying me and messing with the story line. Don't hate me, I have creative licenses. **

* * *

><p>Massie was buzzing. Like literally buzzing.<p>

Michael raised an eyebrow at her, "Nervous?" Massie giggled awkwardly and in a futile attempt to sound calm said, "Pshh… no?" and turned her attention to the leather seat of the Derbsham's Lexus. How much she wished to be a car, beautiful and loved by all. Plus cars didn't need to go to school, or meet new cars, or talk for that matter. Of course, cars aren't alive but still. No, she wished she was Bean. Asleep and care free.

Kiara rifled through her oversized Burberry bag, "We already told you, you have nothing to worry about. See?" She said as she pulled out her iPhone and showed her all of her recent text messages.

**Sarah Salsbury:** Is it true there is a new girl coming?

**John Ritter:** So. The American. She hot?

**Patricia Reems:** What was our World History homework?

**Patricia Reems:** Is it true you know the American girl?

**Mom: **Don't forget to see Dr. Scythe about your mid-term!

**John Ritter:** I heard she dated Connor Foley. True?

**Amelia Smith:** Is the American girl a total bitch?

**Krista Williams:** If so, would she like us?

"Wow," Massie breathed as she read the messages, "What did you tell them all?"

"To piss off, of course, and find out for themselves."

Massie handed her the iPhone back and relaxed for the first time in ages, "You are the best."

She was ready for anything. Total domination mode activated. Her hair was down in loose curls, and she wore a sparkly black headband. Her grey skinny jeans and purple oxford were creaseless and wrinkle-free. Her navy school blazer was totally free of lint and her brown wedge ankle boots scuff free. She had Skyped with the PC the night before to confirm what she already knew, she was a perfect ten. A quick glance at Michael and Kiara and she knew she had made an excellent choice in them as friends. Kiara's long, blonde hair was pin straight, her navy blazer matched her navy eyes perfectly, and she wore a white button down, a grey knit skirt, navy knee socks, and brown oxford flats that practically screamed school girl chic. And Michael… his dark brown curls, navy eyes, white button down, navy tie and grey slacks made Massie's head spin. If James wasn't in the picture she would definitely go for Michael.

She was halted out of her reverie when the car stopped right in front of KISS. "_Here we go," _she thought, "_you can do this._

But for once… she wasn't so sure.

"Come on Massie." Urged Kiara as she and Michael tried to get her out of the car, "You can do this."

"I can do this." One foot was out of the car, she couldn't stop now. Both feet. All of a sudden she felt a surge of confidence and she found herself completely out of the car. She grabbed her new Burberry satchel, (_Hey, When in Rome right?_) and strode across the sidewalk to the huge oak doors, flanked by Kiara and Michael. Everyone turned to look at them while they passed, and why shouldn't they?

Massie heard the whispers and felt her confidence-o-meter rise with every single one.

"She was an American supermodel…"

Boooop, the confidence-o-meter rose.

"She turned down the chance to start in a movie with Connor Foley…"

Booooooop.

"I heard she flooded a school just so she could have classes with her boyfriend…"

Booooooooooooooop.

"I saw her in Teen Vogue once."

Booooooooooooooooooooooooop.

"Victoria Beckham asks her for fashion advice."

The confidence-o-meter went through the roof. So what that not everything was true, people were _talking about her._ Somehow the Madeleine Davis scandal was eclipsed by her mere star power. Ruling this school would be a piece of cake.

"Massie!" Someone called from a little far off. When she turned she saw the most handsome boy ever. James Whittaker. When he reached her he ran a hand through his magnificent dark hair and said "Fancy meeting you here." Massie was awe-struck. What did she say? She needed to say something clever and equally as charming… but now that this boy stood above her (He was a good three inches taller than her, even in her heels.) she had no idea what to say. Luckily, Michael came to her rescue.

"Wait, you two know each other?"

Massie nodded, "Yeah we met on the plane over here, and James here is a bit obsessed with me now."

James chuckled and adjusted the strap of his backpack so it lay evenly on his _very toned_ shoulder. "I wouldn't say obsessed exactly… more like stalking."

"Good grief, James!" Kiara exclaimed with mock surprise, "I didn't know you were _that_ crazy."

**BRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIING**.

"Oh dear, we better get to class. Bye guys." Michael sighed and headed off down a hallway with James.

"Bye Massie." James called as they walked away.

Kiara pulled Massie the opposite direction, "Come on, we have to get your schedule. Besides, grade nine classes are this way."

This confused Massie, "But then why did Michael go with James?"

"He skipped a grade on behalf of being a bloody genius. Now let's go. I don't want to be late."


	5. Chapter 5

**So hello again! This chapter is short (I know) but I hope you enjoy it all the same! I've become more dedicated to writing this story and I am excited for you guys to find out where it is going! Please review so I know what you think.  
><strong>

**XOXO**

* * *

><p>Kiara pulled Massie down a long corridor and stopped in front of the office. "Here we are." She breathed "Main office. Good luck!" Massie turned towards her in surprise, "You are leaving me?" She was ashamed of being so needy when she should be acting nonchalant, but now was not the time to be aloof and alpha-y, she was about to be all alone, in a new school, in a new country. Screw fake confidence. "You are seriously leaving me alone?" Kiara shrugged, "I have to. I'm not allowed anymore late passes. If I am late one more time I will get detention. Sorry, I'm sure you will be fine. Just follow this corridor and you will find the grade nine classes. Bye!" And without another word she was running down the fall, leaving Massie alone and forced to enter the Headmaster's office.<p>

**...…...**

"I hope you understand that we do not accept any bad behavior or shenanigans of any sorts at KISS Miss Block."

"I understand."

"Tardiness is unacceptable."

"I understand."

"And good grades must be maintained at all costs."

"I understand."

Headmaster Scholls resembled a large gopher. When he paced across his office his large belly bounced and he swung his pocket watch in a very pompous manner. It amused Massie how different he was from Principal Burns, OCD's skinny and bird-like principal.

"Good," he finally concluded, "Now grab a schedule and have my secretary write you a pass, 1st period started," He looked at his beloved pocket watch "Three minutes ago. You should get to class. Run along now."

The secretary had kind eyes and told Massie to have a nice day as she handed Massie her schedule.

**1st Period- French III**

**2nd Period- World History**

**3rd Period- Algebra II**

**Lunch**

**4th Period- Art & Art History**

**5th Period- Biology**

**6th Period- Theatre Arts**

"Um, Excuse me miss, how do I get to French III from here?"

"Take a right, a left and follow the classes until you get to 109."

"Thank you."

Massie scurried down the hallways at impeccable speed. Normally, she would be down for a fashionably late entrance, but today of all days…

95, 99, 101, 103 – wait, where was classroom 97? _Whatever. Get to class, Massie._ 105, 107, 109.

Massie knocked on the door tentatively. "_Venez vous."_

This was it; Massie took a deep breath and entered the classroom. She was greeted by a woman of about sixty with pure white hair. _«Bonjour, Je m'appelle Madame Martine._ _Et vous êtes? »_

_« Je m'appelle Massie Block._ _Je suis un nouvel étudiant. » _

_« J'ai deviné que ça. »_

A girl sitting in the back of the classroom with long, straight brown hair and almond colored eyes raised her hand. "Um, Madame, can you maybe speak a language all of us can understand?"

The class snickered at her remark and Massie took the chance to check her classmates out. Her split second analysis was that all the geeks & LBRs sat up front, the betas in the middle and the 'Alphas' in the back.

Madame took of her glasses and rubbed her temples. "How many times will I need to inform you, Miss Smith. This is French three. You should be able to speak the language by now."

"Oh. Silly me." Amelia Smith giggled while twirling her hair and turning her attention towards Massie.

"This is Massie Block, the new student from America. I'm sure you will all be very welcoming. Massie, why don't take that seat between Miss Smith and Mister Ritter."

A chill went through the classroom as Massie walked through the rows of desks to the empty seat in the back. She managed to maintain a cool and unfazed look as she sat down between 'Miss Smith' and 'Mister Ritter' and noticed the aforementioned exchange a surprised and amuse look.

Madame returned to writing notes on the board and the second her back was turned, Massie's desk neighbors had scooted their desks so they were directly next to her.

The boy, who had shaggy brown hair, green eyes, and a strong jaw, extended his hand out for a handshake, "Hello, I'm John Ritter. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Massie."

Wow, this was Massie's country. All the boys where beautiful and no one pronounced her name 'May-see.'

"And I am Amelia Smith."


End file.
